Rin's Quest
by Gesakusha
Summary: Ten years in the future Sesshoumaru falls ill. In fear for his life, Rin sets out to find a way to save her beloved lord. Her quest will take her through youkai country, and even to beg for help from Inuyasha.
1. Sesshoumaru’s Sickness

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of his companions

This story is not the sequel to "A Hanyou's Legacy" (another of my stories). However, it does take place on the same time line. It occurs six years after "A Hanyou's Legacy" and ten years after the anime/manga starts. Hopefully you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**Rin's Quest**

**Sesshoumaru's Sickness**

Hearing birds chirp outside her window, Rin sleepily opened her eyes. Stretching luxuriously in her bed, she continued to lie against the pillows. She was happy to relax after the trip Lord Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and she had just taken to see Totousai.

Sesshoumaru had wanted to strengthen his Tokijin, and he only trusted the forger of his sword the Tenseiga, and his half-brother's sword, the Tetsusaiga. But, the trip had been taxing, and the mountain air freezing. Rin was just happy to be back at Sesshoumaru's estate.

Tearing herself out of bed, she put on one her best kimonos (after all, they weren't traveling this day), and dressed her hair. At eighteen, she was no longer the awkward girl that she had been when she had met Sesshoumaru ten years ago.

Rin had grown into a beautiful woman. Her brown eyes sparkled under the light eye shadow she had applied. She had long limbs and was nearly as tall as her lord, but not gangly in any way.

If she cared to, Rin could have had any man, but she did not care to. She had eyes only for the man, the youkai, who had saved her life countless times. Yet, he seemed not to even notice her attention. Still, Rin was happier than most people her age.

She light-heartedly made her way down the stairs. When she got to the dinning room, she noticed that Jaken was there, but not Sesshoumaru.

"Jaken, where is Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"How should I know? He makes his own decisions and doesn't consult me about them." Jaken whined.

"I was just asking," Rin laughed; she loved making Jaken uncomfortable.

Sitting down, Rin began to eat, what some would consider a feast. Sesshoumaru had always taken care of any of her needs.

She remembered when Sesshoumaru had first showed her his estate. She had been ten, and known him for nearly two years, at that point. Finally, longing to get off the road, Sesshoumaru had taken them to his father's old estate.

From the beginning, she had thought it was beautiful. It had multiple gardens, libraries, bathing houses, it was a vast mansion. And now, Rin called it home.

After finishing her breakfast Rin decided to walk in the gardens. "Bye Jaken. I'm going out; I'll see you at lunch."

"Wait, no, where are you going?"

Rin's voice tightened, "I'm not eight years old any more Jaken. I can take care of myself."

Seeing that he was getting no where, Jaken tried a different tact, "It's just, Lord Sesshoumaru may want to know where you are."

She sighed, "I'll be out in gardens."

"But how will I find…"

"Bye," Rin cut him off, and started running.

When she reached the gardens, she slowed down. She loved walking, it gave her so much freedom, and the landscape was so pretty. Sometimes Sesshoumaru would walk with her, and those were the best walks.

Rin spent hours in Sesshoumaru's gardens, but eventually had to go back for lunch. She hoped Sesshoumaru would be there. She hated sitting alone with Jaken. She did love him, but he was like any annoying older brother (not at a like Sesshoumaru).

Reaching the grand dinning room, Rin was surprised. Not only was Sesshoumaru not there, neither was Jaken. Getting restless, she decided to search for them. First she searched in the libraries, then the living quarters. She couldn't find either of them.

_Where are they? They couldn't have disappeared!_

Spotting a servant she called out to him, "Have you seen Lord Sesshoumaru or Jaken? I am looking for them."

"No Lady Rin, I have not seen Jaken since after breakfast. However, I believe Lord Sesshoumaru has not left his room today."

"Thank you," Rin called over her shoulder as she jogged towards Sesshoumaru's quarters.

She had never entered his room before, but Rin was getting too nervous to care. When she got to his door she hesitantly knocked. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Rin! Come in," she heard Jaken's voice call.

"What is wrong Jaken? Where is Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked, pushing open the door.

"I'm here Rin."Sesshoumaru's voice came from the bed, and was extremely weak.

Scared, Rin shuffled towards the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I am sick." He replied shortly, in a raspy voice.

"But you're a youkai! You can't be sick."

"Be quiet Rin. Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't need any more stress." Jaken remanded.

"No Jaken, she is right in some respects. Youkai do not easily get sick by human's diseases, but it is possible for us to get sick from youkai diseases. Illnesses that affect youkai often are not even harmful to humans, yet are deadly to us."

"Will you be alright?" Rin was now standing over Sesshoumaru.

"I need medicine. I know this disease because my mother died from it."

"No," Rin mouthed in disbelief. She had never heard Sesshoumaru speak of his mother before, and now she knew why.

"Rin, listen to me. You must go and fetch the proper medicine."

"Of course Lord Sesshoumaru, anything you want."

"No, you do not understand. This will not be an easy journey. You will need to use the fighting skills I taught you."

Rin looked gravely into Sesshoumaru's eyes, "Right."

"Take Ahun and go to see Kaede and Kagome."

"Master! Your half-brother's friends?"

"Quiet Jaken, you will stay here; there is no need for you to see them. Rin, understand me, they will not hurt you, but only they, will know the ingredients for the medicine that can cure me. Inuyasha knows this illness too, describe the symptoms to him."

"I will do it Lord Sesshoumaru."

"I know," His hand almost casually rested against her's; she fled.

_Lord Sesshoumaru truly must be delirious. He wants me to go to see his brother! Well, now I must, I have to succeed._

Mounting Ahun, Rin took off, riding in the direction of Kaede's village.


	2. Kaede's Advice

Disclaimer: I don not own Inuyasha, but I do own Izou, who you will meet in a little while (you might remember him if you've read "A Hanyou's Legacy). If you want an explaination about why Inuyasha's human, read the fanfic I justt mentioned. 

Sorry if anyone sincerely likes Jaken, but I couldn't deal with him for Rin's whole trip, so I left him at home. Don't worry though, they'll be plenty of new characters to make up for him.

* * *

**Kaede's Advice**

Normally, the journey to Kaede's village took about two days, but Rin was able to cut it down to just over a day. She arrived just before the sun rose for the second day. She didn't know how much time Sesshoumaru had, but she knew she had to hurry.

Leaping off Ahun, Rin began to hurry towards Kaede's hut, but found her way blocked by Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here? Doesn't my brother need his wench?"

"I'm here on Lord Sesshoumaru's behalf. He sent me to talk to you."

"What does he want from me now?" Inuyasha growled.

Rin hesitated, but then spoke evenly. "Lord Sesshoumaru is extremely ill. He told me to me to come to talk to you and your friends, because you would know what to do."

"Feh, you're going to have to be more specific than that." Inuyasha retorted dryly.

"The illness he has is the one his mom died of. He is pale, drenched with sweat, and can hardly speak or move."

"How did he catch it?"

"I don't know Inuyasha! That's why I came here, so I could save my Lord!" Rin burst out. Her eyes were tearing up, even though she willed them not to.

Inuyasha's face softened, and he stared a Rin, "Come on, let's go inside. We can talk about this more in Kaede's hut."

Rin nodded, gulping down tears. Then Inuyasha led her towards the hut she knew was Kaede's. Inuyasha was quieter now, and seemed almost pitying towards Rin. At this, anger began to rise inside her.

"Stop it! I don't want your pity!" She shouted, but Inuyasha simply nodded, which infuriated her more.

"Inuyasha! You pigheaded, egotistical hanyou! I don't need your help. I'm leaving."

As Rin spun on her heel, she heard a voice ring out from behind her, "Daddy, what's going on? I heard shouting."

Rin whirled around, her anger already dissipated because of her worry for Sesshoumaru. She saw Inuyasha's son, a boy she had never met, but knew was named Izou. His little dogs ears and his hair were white like his father's had been before he turned human, but his facial features were soft like Kagome's. He had brown eyes. He was aboutsix; two years younger than she had been when she had met Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha had turned towards his son and was reassuring him. "Don't worry Izou. Everything's okay out here. Let's go to Kaede's hut. You coming, Rin?"

"Yes, I am coming." She followed Inuyasha, who had taken a squirming Izou into his arms.

"Daddy, don't! I'm too old for this now!" She could hear Izou whine, but Inuyasha ignored him.

When they walked into Kaede's hut, Rin noticed that all Inuyasha's friends were there. _They must have all gathered when Inuyasha smelled me coming_, Rin thought to herself.

"How are ye Rin?" Kaede asked before she was even fully in the door.

"Kaede, Lord Sesshoumaru sent me hear to ask your advice."

Kaede's voice was grave, "Tell me all, Child."

So, Rin quickly began her story. Explaining the whole story from start to finish, she even included Sesshoumaru's wish that she talk to Inuyasha as well as Kaede and Kagome. When she was done, she looked at Kagome and Kaede expectantly.

"So?" she asked.

It was Kagome who answered first. "In my past ten years of herb lore and disease study, I have barely touched on youkai diseases. However, I have heard of this one before. This disease can be contracted by close contact with a demonic sword, apparently even youkai aren't immune to evil demonic auras. It is fatal exactly fourteen days after contraction. How long has it been?" She spoke in a calm, but tense tone of voice.

"About two days, maybe a little longer." Again, Rin's eyes filled with tears.

_I only have twelve days left!_

Seeing Rin's panicked face, Sango tried to soothe her, "Don't worry Rin. I'm sure everything will be all right. Ask Kaede, she hasn't said anything yet."

"Yes Child, all will be well. There is a cure, but its ingredients art difficult to find."

"What are they Kaede? What are they?" Rin asked.

"There are only three which will be difficult. The rest I shall give you when you leave. The first ingredient ye must locate is a flower from the Nikko Tree. Since it be spring, that should be easy for ye, but I shall let ye know Child, the tree only grows on Mount Hakurei."

"The evil aura dissipated from that place before Naraku was defeated. I will have no trouble."

"Beware, though the mountain be once again pure, it still be a mysterious place."

"Alright, I'll be careful. What's the next ingredient?"

"It is a reed that exists only in the vast Shitsuken Marsh. Ye must be careful when attempting to retrieve this plant for the marsh youkai have taken more than one victim."

"Alright Kaede, Rin's a big girl. She can take care of herself." Miroku stepped in, obviously trying to keep Rin from becoming frustrated again.

_Even though these people have been my enemies almost my whole life, they are treating me like a friend. I wonder why that is._

After a short pause, Kaede resumed talking. "Fine Monk, I shall proceed. Child, the last ingredient you must gather is the Fire Weed, which grows in the middle of the…"

"Neko Youkai Tribe's lands." Rin finished for Kaede.

She knew that the Fire Weed was the Neko Youkai Tribe's greatest treasure and they never gave it up willingly. She also knew that the Neko Youkai were Sesshoumaru's sworn enemies. To fetch Fire Weed from the middle of their territory would be nearly impossible, but she had to try.

Everyone was silent for a long time, until both Izou and Shippo tired of silence. In his usual untactful way, Shippo broke the silence, "Shouldn't Rin be going now? After all Kagome, you did say she only had twelve days."

"Right Shippo, thank you for reminding me. Thank you all so much, I should be leaving as soon as I get the rest of the ingredients from Kaede. Oh, and if it's not too much trouble Kaede, could you please include instructions for this potion too?"

"It would be my honor Child. I shall meet ye outside when I am finished."

Walking outside, Rin called to Ahun, and then turned to face Inuyasha's friends.

"Let us come with you," Miroku offered, speaking the words everyone else had wanted to say.

"No, thank you, but no. Lord Sesshoumaru would never forgive me if he owed his life to you. I must do this by myself."

"Feh, you aren't likely to succeed without our help, but do what you want." Inuyasha retorted, and stalked back inside, with Shippo, Izou, and Miroku (who gave a hurried wave to Rin) behind him.

The girls were more sympathetic and moved towards Rin, hugging her goodbye like she was a sister.

"We know how you feel Rin, I don't know what I'd do if my mate was sick like that." Kagome whispered in Rin's ear.

"Me too; I would be so scared if my husband, lecher that he is, were to catch a fatal disease.' Sango added.

"Good luck!" Both of them called to her, before hurrying back towards the hut.

The last person who wished her off was Kaede and she simply gave her a small bundle and wished her well in her travels, and with that she was off, off to Mount Hakurei.


	3. Wanton Monk of the Mountain

Wow, it's been awhile since I've updated. Sorry, but hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know if you like the new character I introduce in this chapter. He is like Miroku, but I did that on purpose.

* * *

**Wanton Monk of the Mountain**

"There it is Ahun, Mt. Hakurei."

After nearly a day of traveling, Rin and her mount had arrived at the mountain. Rin was exhausted because they had traveled through the night. She had slept a little on Ahun's back, but had gotten little actual rest.

It had been nearly ten years since she had last seen Mt. Hakurei, but the mountain looked as massive and imposing as ever. Quickly, she urged Ahun onward, with renewed energy. They were almost there.

Coming up to the path up the side of the mountain, Rin spotted a small hut.

_Maybe we could stop for a short break here._

Stopping Ahun next to the hut, Rin dismounted. Stepping up to the door, she knocked.

"Hello, is anyone here?" She called.

"Yes, I'll be right there." A muffled voice replied.

The door opened to reveal a young monk, slightly older than herself. "I have not had a visitor in a long time, and never one half so pretty as you."

Not even paying attention to the compliment, Rin greeted the monk. "Hello Sir. My name is Rin. I come to you on a quest and I was hoping you could help me."

"I would be glad to help you with whatever you need to do. My name is Jomei. Please, come in and rest."

Rin hesitated. She had wanted to take a rest, but she could not afford to waste time. If she did, Sesshoumaru would…she couldn't even think about it.

"I'm sorry Jomei, but I really am in a hurry. I must get up this mountain."

"No, I insist, come in." He said, taking Rin by the arm.

Having no choice, Rin followed Jomei inside. There, they sat down next to each other at the table.

"Would you like some food? A beautiful girl like you deserves some." Jomei asked.

"No thank you." Rin laughed nervously, as Jomei inched closer to her.

"Well, how about a nap then. I only have one bed, but I'm sure _we_ could make do." Jomei said, arching his eyebrows suggestively, while sliding his hand down Rin's back towards her butt.

"Lecher! I want no such thing! I am leaving, NOW!"

Storming out the door, Rin leap onto Ahun's back. She prepared to spur him into motion, but Jomei jumped in front of them.

"Rin, wait. I'm sorry. I get very lonely at times. Is there any way I could help you in your quest?"

Rin glowered at him. "Why should I let you help?"

"Because, I know this mountain better than anyone else. I'm sure I could help you find whatever you're looking for."

"Do you know the Nikko tree?"

"Why yes! I found a grove of them long ago and have tended them ever since. I would be happy to guide you to that glen."

"Then, I suppose you may do so. Let's go, I don't have much time. However, you will have to walk"

"I am happy you will forgive me for my indiscretion. Don't worry about me though, I have a horse. Let me fetch him."

_I have no intention of forgiving him. Why must all monks be such lechers? If Sesshoumaru was here, he would already have torn this monk limb from limb. But, Sesshoumaru is not here, _Rin reminded herself.

Jomei returned quickly and they set off. The road was relatively flat for the first few minuets, but then it began to grow steeper. Rin was glad for Ahun's sure footing, because the climb would have been treacherous without out him.

"The climb will get dangerous soon. Be prepared for anything, youkai are quite common in these parts." Jomei warned, breaking the silence that had been present for nearly an hour.

"Okay," Rin returned despondently.

Still trying to make conversation, Jomei spoke again. "If you don't mind my asking, what do you need from the Nikko tree?"

"Its blossom."

"I meant why do you need the Nikko tree's blossom?" He corrected himself.

"For medicine."

"Alright Rin! You know what, I won't try to talk to you anymore." Jomei yelled, exasperated.

Rin turned her head towards Jomei. She hadn't realized she had been so guarded. She had just been thinking about how much she had to do. Even though the monk had hit on her earlier, she still felt sorry for how she had acted. After all, he was just trying to be nice.

"I'm sorry Jomei. I didn't realize I was being so impolite. Is there anything you want to know?" Rin apologized.

"No, it's okay. I shouldn't pry."

Even though Jomei said it was alright, Rin still felt guilty. She knew that she wasn't being a particularly good travel companion. Normally she was more socially oriented.

"Well Jomei, since I was so rude to you earlier, I'll tell you about my quest now. The medicine I'm gathering ingredients for is for my lord. He is gravely ill, and will die if I don't succeed in this quest. After the Nikko tree, I still have two more ingredients to get."

Jomei looked at her and frowned, "I'm sorry Rin. By any chance, would I know the lord you serve?"

Rin smiled to herself, "It's unlikely," _since he is a youkai_, she added silently.

For a few minuets Jomei was quiet, but Rin could tell he was burning to ask a question. She gestured for him to ask it.

Eagerly he spoke, "Rin, how is it that your lord sent you, a woman? Almost any lord would send a man on a mission as vital as this on. It would make more sense for your lord to take you to wife, then to send you off on a dangerous mission."

"My lord is like no other, and he has few retainers. I have known him since I was little, and it seems, he trusts me with his life. However, he would never marry me." Rin said, a little sadly.

They chatted for awhile after that, and Rin realized it was better to talk than be alone with her thoughts. Every now and then, Jomei would say something lecherous, and she would yell at him. But, in general, they had time.

After awhile Jomei called back to her, "We are getting close."

Rin grinned happily. They were going to get the blossom within a day. That meant she still had almost eleven days left. Perhaps she would save Sesshoumaru with time to spare.

Up ahead, she heard Jomei's horse slip, "Rin watch out!"

Looking up, she saw what he was warning her about. Ahead of her was a giant badger youkai. She could see its eyes were glazed over, and it was furious. Ahun slid to a stop, not wanting to put Rin any nearer to the beast.

"It's alright, I'll be fine," Rin whispered to her mount, as she dismounted.

Drawing her sword, Kaitou, which Sesshoumaru had given her, Rin stepped forward. Jomei, who had dismounted too, stood beside her. The youkai charged them, and they barely managed to dodge in time.

Spinning around quickly, Jomei threw sutras at the monster's back, but they had no effect. "I always knew my sutras were too weak" he muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, Rin had also launched her attack. She plunged her sword deep into the youkai's side and it screamed in pain. She knew she had done damage, but it would no be fatal. She needed to strike the beast's heart.

"Jomei, distract it." She yelled to the monk.

Rolling to the side, as it charged again, Jomei swung his staff at the badger's legs. He hit them hard, but the badger youkai barely even broke stride. Still, it was enough for Rin to launch herself into the air, and lodge Kaitou in the monster's side.

Pulling her sword free, Rin leapt from the youkai, just as it started to fall. As she rolled to the ground, the badger struck the cliff. The crash resounded through the air. The beast struck the wall with such force that rocks began to fall.

They were small at first, but they grew in size. The rocks pummeled their way down the mountainside, right towards Jomei and Rin. In pure terror, the two humans and their mounts fled up the mountain path. They hoped against all hopes that they could escape the oncoming rocks.

* * *

I'm not generally fond of cliff hangers, but this chapter was getting to be too long. Don't worry I'll update soon. 


	4. Delirium and Fever

I have nothing better to do, so I'll just update today. This will be a shorter chapter, but it is still helpful to the story's plot.

Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm glad you like my story. And thank you especially to D-Chan3 for the great suggestions. I'll use some of them, but I'm going to twist them to fit my needs.

Note: Izayoi was Inuyasha's mother's name.

* * *

**Delirium and Fever**

'_Father?' Sesshoumaru called out to him._

_He stood just before Sesshoumaru, just out of his reach. It was like his father was taunting him, standing just out of reach all the time. Sesshoumaru cried out, begging his father to hold him, like he had done so rarely as a child._

_And then, Sesshoumaru's mother was before him. The beautiful Inu Youkai. Her hair was silver, as were her eyes. On her forehead, she bore the mark of her clan, the crescent moon._

'_My beautiful Son,' her voice echoed softly in Sesshoumaru's ears, 'I have missed you so.'_

"_I have missed you too Mother! Your death brought coldness to my heart. I wish to be wrapped in your love again. Please, let me come with you." He begged._

'_Your time is not over yet son. I truly wish you could come with me, but you must remain on earth. You must live my Son.'_

"_I have gone on alone since you died. It will be no different for now on then." Sesshoumaru responded coldly._

"_My poor son, you are not alone. You have Rin."_

"_Who is a human. You hated humans in life Mother."_

"_Sesshoumaru, I know I hated Izayoi in life, but I have learned better in death. Though humans and youkai have different powers in life, there souls are essentially the same. Love Rin, my Son."_

"_But…" Sesshoumaru muttered._

"_Love her, and…" But her voice began to fade, and he could not hear what she said next._

"Mother! Mother!" Sesshoumaru cried, speaking with more passion than he had ever spoken before.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Lord Sesshoumaru, wake up!" From the brink of oblivion, Sesshoumaru heard Jaken's shrill voice.

"Yes Jaken, I'm here now," he managed to croak.

"I am sure Rin will be back soon."

"Yes," was his only response.

Sesshoumaru had grown weaker by the day. His hair had grown lank and was matted. His eyes had lost there sharpness and began to grow clouded. Even his skin had grayed, and his face was constantly soaked with sweat. The once mighty Inu Youkai had been reduced to a helpless infant.

Every day that passed, Sesshoumaru's thoughts grew wilder. He knew that he had dreamed that his parents were calling to him, but the dream had seemed real. His thoughts were constantly on Rin or his dead parents.

Sesshoumaru had never known he could care for a human as he did for Rin. In fact, he had not cared for anyone except Rin, since his mother's death. The relationship between them was unlikely, a cold, collected youkai like himself, and a young, enthusiastic human girl of eighteen, like Rin.

_But, Rin is not a child anymore. She is a woman_, Sesshoumaru realized for the first time.

He had always been fond of Rin, but for ten years, he had thought of her as a little girl. It was true, there were a few moments were Sesshoumaru had glimpsed the woman inside of Rin, but ever he treated her like a young child. Now, he realized that his fondness for Rin was changing. It was changing in a way that Sesshoumaru did not want to admit, even to himself.

_This is nonsense. I have turned down countless beautiful and powerful youkai. Why should I think of Rin as anything other than my companion?_

Sesshoumaru tried to convince himself of that fact, but his fever wouldn't let him. He knew that Rin meant something more to him. More than the countless shallow, manipulative youkai that had thrown themselves at his feet. Why Rin was so different than any other woman he met (youkai or human), Sesshoumaru could not understand. However, in his state of exhaustion and delirium, he knew it to be the truth.

_She will come to me soon._

So, with thoughts of Rin blocking out all other thoughts, Sesshoumaru fell back asleep; dreaming of the love he could never admit.


	5. In the Garden of the Nikko Tree

I am so sorry. It's been so long since I updated. I was trying to finish my other story and neglected this one in the process. Here's the recap, Rin is almost able to fulfill her first task, but she might be crushed by falling boulders. Please enjoy!

* * *

**In the Garden of the Nikko Tree**

_Recap: _As Rin rolled to the ground, the badger struck the cliff. The crash resounded through the air. The beast struck the wall with such force that rocks began to fall.

The boulders hit the ground with such force that both Rin and Jomei were knocked off their feet. For a few more seconds the boulders fell, but then they stopped. As the dust settled Rin called out to Jomei. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I have a huge gash in my leg." Jomei called back.

Rin waited until she could see clearly and then walked towards Jomei. She glanced at his leg, "Here, let me help." Rin ripped the bottom of her kimono off and tied it tightly around Jomei's leg. Then she took two more strips and did the same thing.

_So much for wearing my best kimono_, she thought dryly.

"Thank you Rin," Jomei said gratefully. Then he reached around and rubbed her butt.

The sounded of a slap echoed through the mountain. "Pervert!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry Rin, I couldn't help myself. Really though, I am thankful for your help." He apologized quickly.

"Fine, but how did you get that gash?" She asked, changing the subject.

Jomei shrugged, "The rocks were falling. I felt something hit my leg. When everything settled I felt a searing pain in my leg."

"Do you think it's broken? If it is you're in trouble, because your mount found the quickest way home." Rin asked, with the faintest hint of malice.

"I don't think it's broken." Jomei tested it by standing up. "I think I could even walk on it."

"I won't make you walk. Ahun can carry both off us." Rin said, not unkindly.

"Thank you Rin. I am in your debt." He bowed his head.

"You can fulfill that debt by taking me to the Nikko garden." Rin said quickly.

She then walked over to Ahun, who was standing nearby. "I'm so glad you two had better sense than Jomei's stupid beast." She praised.

Ahun rubbed his heads against Rin's shoulder and then allowed both of them to mount. Rin took the front and Jomei sat behind. He shouted directions to Rin and they progressed fairly quickly.

After a half hour of traveling Rin heard the babbling of a stream. Then she heard rushing, and finally roaring. "Is the Nikko grove near a river?" Rin asked.

"You could say that," Jomei replied smiling.

After a short while they came to canyon with a pool at the end of it. It was churning because a waterfall fed into it. Rin was confused, "What do we do now? It's a dead end."

"This is what I meant by the garden was near the river. It is behind the waterfall. On the other side of the water is a meadow where the trees grow." Jomei explained laughingly.

"Well, I'm not stripping in front of _you_. Besides, can you even swim?" She asked skeptically.

"I could swim, but we won't have to. There's a path that leads behind the waterfall. We may have to dismount; this Ahun that we're riding probably won't like the sound of the water."

Rin just laughed, "Ahun can handle it."

As if in response to her words, Ahun walked calmly towards the waterfall. She quickly noticed the way through, and so did Ahun. Before long they stood on the other side of the water.

However, instead of seeing the red-pink blossoms of the Nikko flower they only saw bare branches. Rin was horrified. "What will I do now? I can't save my lord if I don't have this flower!"

_Sesshoumaru can't die because I couldn't find the flower he needs!_ Rin thought, gathering her determination.

"I don't understand. I visited a week ago and the trees were all fine then." Jomei cried with confusion.

Just then Rin looked at Ahun. They were trying to eat something, but they spit it back out. "What have you got there?" Rin asked.

She looked at the thing which Ahun had tried to eat. It was a beetle youkai, and it was covered in saliva. "Jomei, I found what destroyed the trees." Rin called, angrily staring at the beetle.

"It figures. Insects always have loved these groves." Jomei muttered.

"There are no other Nikko trees like this in all the world." A raspy voice called from bellow them. It was the beetle.

"You have destroyed my lord's chance to live!" Rin cried, on the verge of tears.

"We did not devour all the blossoms." The beetle retorted, indignantly.

"Where are the ones you did not consume then?" Jomei asked coldly.

"Do you see the ledge? There is one tree up there with all its flowers still on it. My comrades and I were to full to finish it off too." The beetle replied, but before anything more could be said he flew off.

"At least there is one left Rin." Jomei said as he turned to face her, but she was already at the cliff wall.

_Okay, I can do this. For Sesshoumaru, _Rin encouraged herself, as she began to climb.

The cliff was steep, but it was not sheer. There were also small rocks protruding from the face. Rin made progress slowly, but steadily. It took time, but she eventually reached where the ledge stood. Like the beetle youkai had said, there was one lone tree standing there.

Rin quickly grabbed a several blossoms from a low hanging branch. Then she realized there was no way that the blossom would keep for ten days. She reached into her small bag of ingredients and realized that Kaede had solved that problem for her.

Inside was a small book for her to press the flowers in. She quickly, but gently put each flower into its pages. She then she died her satchel back around her waist and carefully climber down. The descent was not nearly as hard as the ascent.

When she touched the ground Jomei came over to her, "You found the blossoms?"

"Yes, can we go back to your hut now?" Rin asked tiredly.

"Are you insane? Night fell an hour ago. We can stay here for tonight." Jomei suggested. He was completely thrown off by Rin's request.

"But, it will save time if we go back down now." Rin insisted.

"Do you remember how much trouble we had by day?" Jomei asked.

"I remember, but…" She stuttered.

"Rin, I know you're in a hurry, but one night will not make a difference. Come on, I already started a fire. We should get some rest."

_But what if one day night does make a difference? _Rin asked herself. Nevertheless, by this time Rin had already sat down and started to eat a meager dinner.

* * *

Sorry, I realize now that Ahun can fly. Now I have two reasons for him to not: 1) He didn't start off flying, so he's not going to now. 2) The journey would be too easy if he could fly.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's been a long time in coming.


	6. Setsuki of the Marsh

Again, Setsuki is my character. However, Rin, Sesshoumaru and all their 'friends' do not belong to me. Enjoy the chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Setsuki of the Marsh**

Rin was up before the sun. She impatiently shook Jomei awake too. "Come on, it's time to get going!"

"Hmm? What? Why are we getting up so early?" Jomei muttered, still half asleep.

"Remember, I only have ten days left! I need to get going. If you don't get up now then I'll go down the mountain without you." Rin insisted. She had already changed out of her formerly best kimono.

"Alright, alright! I'm up." He complained.

Within ten minuets they were ready to go."I can walk if you want." Jomei offered.

"Don't be stupid. That will only slow us down." Rin replied with irritation.

Jomei hopped on Ahun. Rin urged Ahun into a gait like a canter. Before long they had left the Nikko Grove behind. They progressed much quicker than they had before. This was because they were going down, and they didn't have Jomei's horse to slow them down.

They were silent until they came to where the rockslide had been. Jomei whistled, "Wow, it's a good thing we escaped that thing. How will we ever get across?"

"Ahun can manage it. Just hold on," Rin laughed.

The horse-like youkai carefully ascended the mound. They would jump from one with rock to another. They did this with such precision and timing that not even a pebble shifted. Descending the rock pile was more difficult, but Ahun still managed.

When they were done Rin patted both their heads. "Nice work. Now, let's go."

It didn't take them much longer to reach the bottom of the mountain. By the time they spotted Jomei's hut Rin was relieved. _The trip up the mountain took nearly five hours, but the trip down only took two. Even if I did waste a night, I at least just made up some time._

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jomei asked with concern.

"No thank you Jomei. Ahun can travel faster with only me. Besides, I'm going to a marsh next and I wouldn't want that gash on your leg to be infected." Rin replied kindly.

"Whatever my Lady wishes. Farewell Rin, perhaps we will see each other again. I hope you save your lord." Jomei called, sliding off Ahun.

"Goodbye Jomei and thank you for everything." Rin called back. Then she turned away from her new friend and rode west; the direction of the marsh.

-----------

"I've never actually been to this marsh," Rin said to herself.

Then she looked down at her mount that seemed to be practically leaping in the direction of the marsh. "Have you been here Ahun?"

Both of his heads bobbed furiously. "I wonder, was that before I met you?" Rin asked, both Ahun made no response.

They were traveling at a good pace nearly the whole time, but it still took them nearly two days to reach the Shitsuken Marsh. Again, Rin slept little, and when she did it was on the back of Ahun.

_Maybe it was a good thing I got that's night sleep_, she thought to herself musingly.

Then she threw off the thought, because the image of Sesshoumaru lying there sick came into her bed. _Maybe it wasn't_, she thought again.

There was a small village that came into view before the swamp. It did not seem cozy at all. In fact, terrorized was nearer the word to describe it. The streets were empty of children playing. There were even very few adults walking the street.

When the villagers first spotted her they ran to hide. However, as she made her way through the streets an old man approached her. "Do ye come to destroy thy village? Methinks not, but thy cohorts disagree."

"No, I don't come to destroy your village. I'm just passing through it to get to the marsh." Rin replied, trying her best to sound cheerful.

"What does thou wish with Shitsuken Marsh?" The old man asked.

"I'm looking for a plant. I there anyone who could help me find it?" Rin asked hopefully.

"In yonder hut there be a young lady. Perhaps she can help thou." The old man suggested.

"Thank you very much Sir." Rin bowed her head in respect.

"It was thine pleasure." The old man responded, also bowing his head.

Rin guided Ahun through the streets; towards the hut the old man had pointed to. When she got there she knocked gently on the door. _Isn't this ironic? Who would have guessed I would have been knocking on yet another person's door? _Rin thought dryly to herself.

"Hello, is any one there?" Rin called.

Rin heard the light sound of footsteps and then the door opened. "Hello, what is your business here?" The speaker was a woman, around Kagome's age. She had dark brown hair, which was tied back tightly. She also had shocking green eyes.

"Hello, my name is Rin. I was hoping you could guide me through the marsh. I need to find a reed that only exists in this marsh." She got straight to the point.

"My name is Setsuki. I have lived near this marsh my whole life, and will gladly guide you through it. The name of the reed you look for is the Ike Reed." The woman replied with a smile.

"Thank you so much!" Rin cried happily. "Could we get started right away?"

"If you'd like to. I have nothing better to do today. Come with me, I have a special mount that will help us get through the marsh." Setsuki answered.

Together they walked away from the house. As they walked around the back, Setsuki spotted Ahun. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh, one of my futatsu youkai has returned to me!" She yelled excitedly.

* * *

By the way, futatsu means "two people." I hope you enjoyed the chapter, review if you want to. 


	7. Trouble in the Marsh

I'm not really sure what to say about this chapter other than enjoy and review!

**

* * *

**

**Trouble in the Marsh**

"What? How do you know Ahun?" Rin asked in confusion.

"I raise futatsu youkai. This one was the first one I ever raised, but one day it just disappeared." Setsuki's voice was nostalgic.

"Why do you raise these youkai?" Rin was still confused.

"They are wonderful in the marsh. It's where they naturally belong." Setsuki replied knowledgably.

"Oh, well, okay then. Can we go now?" Rin begged; she hadn't forgotten Sesshoumaru for a second.

"Yes of course. I'm sorry I got side tracked. We can take your mount. What did you call them?" Setsuki agreed, already stepping towards the marsh.

"Their names are Ah and Un; Ahun for short." Rin informed her.

Without further delay, both young women hopped on Ahun's back and they were off. Ahun made his way confidently through the marsh. Unlike Jomei, Setsuki was easy to talk to, and Rin found it hard not to say too much about her quest.

Trying to get the topic off her, Rin asked Setsuki questions. "Why do you live here Setsuki? I mean, I understand you raise youkai, but why here at this marsh."

Setsuki was quiet for a moment, but then began to talk. "Truthfully, I'm not really sure why my father and I moved here. All I remember was that when I was really little my dad took me and we moved here. He told me our old home was a demon slayer's tribe, though. You know it's funny how it works, moving from slaying youkai to raising them. "

Setsuki gave a harsh laugh and then continued. "My dad died when I was twelve and from then on I took care of myself. The villagers did help me, but I was mostly on my own. At one point I thought I would move, but I loved the marsh too much and I have always had an affinity with youkai."

"You must miss your dad very much," Rin said quietly, not sure what else to say.

"Yes, more than anyone can imagine. You know, before he died my dad said this. 'Setsuki, I have found that not all youkai are bad. You seem to agree with that fact even more than I do.' I have never known what he meant by that." Setsuki trailed off.

_Why is she telling me this? _Rin wondered, but then took a long look at her new friend. Before, Rin hadn't noticed how beautiful Setsuki truly was. Though her clothes were rags, she had about her an almost inhuman glow.

_I think I know what her father meant by what he said. However, I think I'll keep the knowledge to myself._ Rin noted with a smile.

After a short time, Setsuki broke the silence. "So Rin, what is your story?" She asked curiously.

Rin hesitated for a second, but then launched into her story. She did not tell Setsuki all the adventures she had been on, but in the end Rin did tell her that her lord was a youkai. "What an interesting life you have led." Setsuki laughed.

"You think so?" Rin asked, searching for something else to say.

"Yes indeed, you certainly have a more exciting life than me. Yet, you said that your lord is sick? That is why you need the Ike reed and why you are in such a hurry?" She asked.

"Yes, I cannot let my lord die." Rin replied quietly.

"You care for him deeply," Setsuki murmured knowingly.

A faint blush crept over Rin's cheeks. "Yes well…He has saved my life one hundred times over. It is time that I repaid him."

_I can't believe I told her thins much! _Rin thought, mentally kicking herself.

By this time the trio was near the middle of the marsh. They had been talking so much that Rin hadn't even noticed how much progress they had made. Suddenly, Setsuki motioned for Ahun to stop.

"We must proceed with caution from here on. This part of the marsh is dangerous." Setsuki warned.

"Okay," Rin nodded.

Ahun stepped forward carefully. All of them were on the lookout. Though Rin had no idea what she was watching for. The marsh had become so quiet that she could hardly stand it. They went on that way for nearly an hour.

It was just after midday when Rin spotted something in the water. "Setsuki, look," Rin called out, but neither she nor Ahun were there anymore. She was standing in dirty water up to her knees, _alone._

"What's going on?" Rin asked out loud.

"We wish you to play with us." A voice from the murky waters called. It was what she had seen earlier.

"But I don't have time to play," Rin cried, starting to panic.

_What about Sesshoumaru?_ She thought desperately.

A small being, half Rin's height emerged from the water. It was male, which Rin could tell easily since it was naked. Blushing furiously, she turned away.

"Put some clothes on would you!" Rin screamed.

"If this form does not please you then I will gladly change. Please, turn around now. Is this better?" The small being called to Rin.

Rin tentatively turned half way around, and then sighed in relief. "Yes, that is much better. What are you anyways?"

"I am a water sprite, though I have lived in this marsh for centuries."

"Oh, I have never met a water sprite before." Rin said. She was fascinated by the sprite's slender, newly clothed form. She had forgotten all about her friends and worse yet, Sesshoumaru.

"Good, now come with me. You will enjoy our home." The sprite replied, tugging on Rin's hand.

"There are more of you?" Rin asked groggily, but then she shook herself.

_No, this isn't right. I feel like I've forgotten something. I have to remember._

"No, I can't come with you! What have you done with my friends?" Rin demanded, trying to pull away. She reached for her katana, but it was too late.

The water sprite pulled down into the water. Rin tried to scream, but water filled her lungs. A blurred image of Sesshoumaru's face came before her, just before Rin lost consciousness.

* * *


	8. The Water Sprites' Gift

I left you with a bit of a cliff hanger, so I guess it is good I'm updating right away. Oh by the way, this chapter is a little weird, but I hope you like it anyways.

* * *

**The Water Sprite's Gift**

When Rin woke up she saw barely clothed sprites standing above her. Surprised, Rin screamed. _I thought it was all a dream_.

"You scream too much," a female sprite admonished. It looked to Rin, as though all the female sprites wore ugly marsh plants in the blueish hair.

"After what I've been through, I think it fair that I can scream." Rin snapped angrily. She sat up quickly and looked around. She was in a vast cavern, sitting in an inch or two of water.

"Be nice to our guest," the male sprite from before, he was obviously their chief, commanded.

"Would you care to eat?" Another male sprite asked.

Rin did not even hesitate in her answer. "No, I'm not hungry. Now, where are my friends?" She asked peevishly.

"They are where they are." The first male sprite answered.

"That doesn't answer my question," Rin cried passionately.

"You will not see them again, so you need not worry." Another harsh female barked.

_These female sprites are too bitter for my liking_, Rin thought with irritation.

"Listen to me, I have to go now! If I don't go soon then my lord will die. Do you wish to be responsible for a death?" Rin appealed to them desperately.

"It does not to us." Yet another male sprite replied.

"You don't understand, my lord is a youkai. Does that not even matter to you?" Rin begged.

"It still makes no difference." Several sprites spoke at once.

"Please, is there any way you will let me go?" Rin asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"Give us a gift." The sprite that had kidnapped her offered.

"Do you swear to let me go if I do give you a gift?" Rin asked suspiciously.

Their chief began to speak. "Yes, yes, we promise. In fact, if you give us a gift then we will give you your freedom and what you are looking for…"

"Oh thank you, thank you." Rin started to yell, but the chief cut her off.

"But, as I was saying, the gift must be a flower from the outside world."

"A flower? From the outside world?" Why do you want one?" Rin asked, confused.

"We must always make do with the ugly plants from the marsh when our mates give us gifts." A female sprite piped up.

"Yes, even one new type of flower would be a wonderful gift." Another female added.

"Hmm, alright then, I will get you a flower." Rin agreed.

She quickly bent down to her bag and looked through the ingredients Kaede had given her. All she had to do was find one flower in the ingredients, but there wasn't any. All Kaede had given her had been roots and grasses. Rin frowned in disappointment.

_I suppose I will have to give them a Nikko blossom, _Rin thought sadly. _But I have so few of them as it is. What if I don't have enough for Sesshoumaru?_

Rin stood in silence for a long time, but she finally decided she had to risk it. If she did not give the sprites one Nikko blossom, then Sesshoumaru was as good as dead anyway. She took out one of the small books in her bag. From it she removed one halfway dried Nikko blossom.

"Will this do?" Rin asked hopefully.

"Oh yes, yes!" The female sprites cried; all reaching for the flower.

"I suppose that answers your question." The chief sprite laughed.

"Here is the Ike Reed as I promised. Now give me that beautiful blossom." The chief held out the reed and Rin handed him the flower.

"How do I get out of here?" Rin asked, hoping that the sprite would not go back on his word.

The sprite didn't. "See that pool at the edge of the cave? Dive into it and touch its bottom. That will take you back to your friends."

"Thank you," Rin replied.

_Maybe these sprites aren't so bad after all_, Rin thought happily.

Rin walked over to the pool. As she took her first step in, Rin found that already she couldn't touch the bottom. With fleeting doubts, Rin leapt in the rest of the way. Taking a deep breath she swam towards the bottom of the pool.

She swam and swam. She went so deep that her ears began to burn and her lungs yearned for air. Just when she thought that she would have to return to the surface, Rin's fingertips met with the mucky bottom of the marsh.

With a jolt, Rin was thrown onto land. Gathering her wits, Rin looked around. She was lying next to Setsuki's hut. Somehow she had been thrown to the spot where she had started her journey into the marsh.

Rin shakily got to her feet. As she did this a voice called out to her, "Rin, there you are!"

It was Setsuki. She came running towards Rin and threw her arms around her. "Setsuki, I'm all wet!" Rin laughed.

"Where have you been Rin? You've been gone for so long." Setsuki asked with concern.

"Some water sprites kidnapped me, but I'm okay now." Rin replied still laughing. "Besides, you shouldn't have been so worried Setsuki. I've only been gone for a few hours."

"Rin, you've been gone for two days." Setsuki said with all seriousness.

"What, two days? That means that I only have six days left." Rin cried in despair.

"I'm so sorry Rin. Time runs differently in the sprites world." Setsuki explained.

"Well, at least the water sprites gave me the Ike Reed. Thank you so much Setsuki, but I have to leave now. I have very little time left." Rin said, calling Ahun to her.

"I figured you would need to go when you returned, so I prepared some of my clothes. I also packed some food for you. Wait for just a second for me to go fetch it." Setsuki did not seem surprised at all at what had happened to Rin. This made her grateful.

Setsuki returned quickly and before Rin knew it, she was ready to leave. Before mounting Ahun, Rin hugged the older girl, and said goodbye. She then turned to leave and didn't look back. She was off to the land of Sesshoumaru's sworn enemies the Neko youkai.

* * *

By the way neko means cat in case anyone didn't know. 


	9. Guardian of the Neko lands, Yukio

I've never written three chapters in a day, so this will be my record. This is the beginning of my favorite part of this story, so enjoy reading it!

**

* * *

**

**Guardian of the Neko lands, Yukio**

Unlike their previous journeys, the trip to the neko lands only took one day. Still, Rin was worried because she only had five days left. When they had reached the cliffs above the Neko lands, Rin let out a sigh of relief. She only had one more task to go.

Together, Ahun and Rin carefully made their way down the steep cliff side. They remember very well what had happened the last time they were on a mountain. Still, they reached the bottom fairly quickly. They soon stood in a fertile valley.

Rin, who had always pictured the neko lands as bleak and desolate, was surprised at their abundance. Trees grew everywhere and the grass was up to Ahun knees. She could also hear water running in the distance.

Rin took a deep breath, "Well, here it goes Ahun. I'm not sure what we're going to do, but let's go anyways. Sesshoumaru cannot afford to wait."

Ahun took a few steps forward, but then stopped in their tracks. It whirled around, and Rin spotted a tall, poised form striding towards them. Shaking slightly, Rin drew her katana, Kaitou, and slid off Ahun's back.

"What do you want with me?" Rin asked, assuming a fighting stance.

"A better question is what are you, a human girl, doing _here_?" The tall figure questioned.

"I am here on a quest. You need no more information than that." Rin replied stubbornly.

"Indeed, it smells like your quest took you through a swamp and up a mountain. (Do you not believe in bathing?) How could a young human girl be on a quest like this?" The figure asked mockingly.

"I do what my lord wishes." Rin said simply.

"What could a human lord want…" The figure began, but then he stopped. "No, your lord is not human, but youkai. The smell is faint, but it is there nonetheless. You smell like Sesshoumaru."

Rin's mouth dropped open in shock. She was reduced to nodding speechlessly.

"You must be wondering who I am since I know Sesshoumaru. My name is Yukio, Inu Youkai, and guardian of these lands."

Shaking herself, Rin spoke haltingly. "Why does a dog guard a cat's lands?"

"Years ago we won land on the border of the neko lands. From then on, I swore to guard and protect that land we won. If there is any trouble I am sworn to report it. Now, tell me, how did you come to be here?" Yukio asked sharply.

Rin began her story, starting with when she had been a girl of eight. She ended with her quest to help Sesshoumaru. When she was done Yukio shook his head. "Cousin must be extremely sick if he has sent a teenage girl to help him."

Rin's mouth dropped open again. "You are cousins?"

"Yes, did I not mention that before? When we were younger Sesshoumaru and I were as close as he ever gets to anyone. Even then, people were always calling him 'Lord', but not me. Sesshoumaru may indeed be the most powerful among us, but I am not about to call _my _cousin by his title." Yukio said this all in one breath.

By the time Yukio had finished his rant, Rin and Ahun had edged far away. _Yukio is not at all like Sesshoumaru_, Rin thought with some disbelief.

When Yukio noticed they were gone, he swiftly ran after them and caught them. "No you don't Girl. Even if you are only human, since you know Sesshoumaru I am sworn to help you."

"My name is Rin and I do not require your help." She stated indignantly.

"You expect me to call a human by its name?" Yukio seemed disgusted.

"Yes, I do. Even Lord Sesshoumaru gives me that courtesy." Rin replied matter-of-factly.

"Now, good bye," Rin declared marching away, taking Ahun with her.

For a second Yukio was silent, but then he called after her, "Rin, wait. I do not want my cousin to die. I can show you to where the fire weed is quickly."

"Fine Yukio, I will accept your help." Rin replied in a fake gracious voice.

"Like you had say in the matter." Yukio muttered; Rin ignored him.

"Where do we go to find the Fire Weed?" Rin asked.

"If we follow the cliff wall we will eventually come to the other end of the valley. The route is slightly longer, but this way it is unlikely that we will run into any Neko youkai." Yukio informed her.

"How long will it take?" Rin asked, with tension in her voice.

"Only a day," Yukio replied.

"Fine, it will have to do." Rin agreed to the plan.

_I would fight a thousand youkai for Sesshoumaru, but that may end up only taking longer. I will go this way; hopefully it will take a shorter time._

They walked along in silence for a long time. Yukio was not like any of her other companions on her journey. He spoke little and did not expect her to speak in return. His dislike for humans was always clearly evident. Nevertheless, he intrigued Rin because he was Sesshoumaru's family.

In the ten years she had known Sesshoumaru he had spoken little of his family. The only one of his family members she had ever met was Inuyasha. Truthfully, she had not even thought that Sesshoumaru had cousins.

Thinking of this, Rin asked Yukio more about Sesshoumaru's family. "Yukio, what other family does Sesshoumaru have living?"

"I don't know why you care, but he has a half-brother named Inuyasha. Apparently he has a nephew now too, though I don't know what the whelp's name is. It doesn't really matter since he's only a quarter youkai. To me, it seems like that side of the family has a weakness for humans. Sesshoumaru appears to have inherited it too."

Rin was irritated at receiving information she already knew, but she was persistent. "Does he have any other family?" She asked again.

"Both his parents are dead, as are his uncles and aunts. I think other than his half-breed brother, my sister Yuri and I are his only family." Yukio replied, still being aloof.

"Thank you Yukio." Rin said, and then she noticed the sky. "Look, it is getting dark."

"You don't want to stop now do you?" Yukio asked with irritation.

"No, I was just pointing it out, that's all." Rin said defensively.

Yukio sighed with annoyance and they walked on in silence.

* * *

This chapter was pretty much filler, but you did get to meet Sesshoumaru's cousin. Please review! 


	10. In the Neko Lands

It's been awhile since I've written. I'm sorry about that. Enjoy the next chapter.

**

* * *

**

**In the Neko Lands**

_Sesshoumaru POV:_

For days Sesshoumaru had drifted in and out of consciousness. Occasionally he had been aware of Jaken sitting near him, but that wasn't often. Normally when Sesshoumaru was awake he laid in his bed, with no energy.

Had Sesshoumaru been able to see himself, he would have been appalled. He no longer looked a thing like the carefully groomed and manicured youkai he had been. Sesshoumaru's flaky skin hung loose over protruding bones. His eyes were as filmy as a blind man's. Yellow tinged his long fingernails. Small bald patches showed on Sesshoumaru's head, where clumps of hair had fallen out.

Even at his most aware, Sesshoumaru's thoughts were no longer coherent. Once, he had thought he heard Jaken say something about four days left, but he paid no heed to this. He easily could have dreamt this.

_-----------------_

_Rin's POV_

They walked through the night and into the morning. At first Rin had walked alongside Ahun, but she eventually mounted them. Yukio set a quick pace; she found it difficult to keep up.

In late morning Rin's stomach growled loudly. She had not eaten dinner and her body demanded food. When Yukio heard this he looked over at her with contempt.

"Eat if you must." Yukio spoke diffidently. He stopped and leaned nonchalantly against a tree.

_I do not need his permission_, Rin thought indignantly, but said nothing.

She slid off Ahun's back. She took out a few pieces of dried meat and some berries. Several times she had had to stop to gather food. In her initial haste to depart on her journey she had forgotten to pack enough. Yukio did not eat. Instead he stood with his back to Rin, obviously on guard.

Soon after she had finished eating, Yukio jumped slightly. "Get up and draw your katana."

"Neko youkai," Rin stated, knowing what she said was true.

"Yes, their scent has been strong for awhile. Still I was not sure how close they were. Just now I heard them, which means they must be very close." Yukio muttered softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Rin knew a response was not necessary, so she didn't say anything. The youkai would be there soon. Then, words would be futile. They waited for a minuet. Then Rin saw shadows emerge from the nearby forest.

"What is a human child doing in our realm? We know why the puppy is here, though he rarely comes this far into the valley." A low hissing voice called out.

Before Yukio could respond Rin spoke up for herself. "I am here on a quest." Then, as an after though she added, "I am no child. I neither need nor want your permission to be here. If I must I will fight all of you."

The figures came closer and Rin was able to see details. There were only two of them, but they were still intimidating. Until now, she had never seen a humanoid Neko Youkai. They were fairly impressive.

Both were as tall as Yukio (who was almost a foot taller than Rin). Their ears were larger than Inuyasha's had been, and looked like they were more sensitive to sound. Both had long claws, but that was where the similarities ended. One, the female, had a thin, whip-like tail. The other, the male, had a fluffier tail. The first's hair and fur was pure white, while the second's was a combination of tan and black.

After a short pause, the male responded to Rin. "You speak well Girl. Perhaps we will yet let you pass. Explain your mission."

Tired of being ignored, Yukio spoke up. "She has come for a piece of the Fire Weed. She needs it to make medicine."

The female hissed, "We were not talking to you puppy. Now, Girl, why should we give you our greatest treasure?"

Rin brandished Kaitou, which she had removed from his sheath. "I will fight you if you do not."

The male laughed a little. "Girl, whatever you have heard, it is untrue that the Neko Youkai like to fight. Our only qualm is with the Inu Youkai. You may pass, but if you try to take the Fire Weed we will kill you."

Yukio growled low in his throat, "Then you would let my cousin die?"

The male drew the katana that hung at his side. The female tensed, "Is you cousin not Sesshoumaru? The one that killed so many of our people?"

Rin kicked herself mentally. _Great, thanks to Yukio now I'll never get the Fire Weed. Why did he have to upset the Neko Youkai? Imbecile!_

Yukio smiled a half-smile. "Yes, it was my cousin that was the slayer of many of your kind."

Rin sighed, and then glanced nervously at the other youkai. The male roared and charged towards Yukio. The female however, kept her composure. She had drawn her katana, but other than that, she had not moved a muscle.

As the men clashed, the female Neko Youkai calmly called out to Rin. "Well Girl, you work for our greatest enemy. That is a pity, you would have made an excellent slave, but now you must die."

Rin scowled deeply, "I will not be a slave, and I will not die. I think that you underestimate me."

The female glanced condescendingly at Rin. "I think not."

Without out delaying any further, the female stepped forward to engage Rin in combat. Obliging, Rin stepped forward to meet the challenge.

_I cannot and will not lose_, Rin thought with determination.

* * *

I hope to update soon. Please review. 


	11. Cat Fight

This chapter has been a long time in coming. I swear I didn't forget about this story, but I've been a little stressed out lately. Sorry that it's taken me so long to start writing again.

By the way, I don't think I mentioned before that Yukio is my original character, even if Rin and Sesshoumaru are not.

Sorry again, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Cat Fight**

The female neko moved with more grace than any human could possess. However, Rin was accustomed to inhuman agility and poise. Sesshoumaru was more efficient in these traits than even this youkai was.

Fighting youkai was always difficult, but Rin was more than a competent swordswoman. The female youkai paused, obviously waiting for her to make the first move. Rin would not comply. She needed to analyze her opponent's offense before she could attack.

Neko were known for their patience, but as enraged as the youkai was, Rin did not have to wait long for her to attack. The neko feinted to the right and then slashed at Rin's right. Moving as quickly as her reactions would allow, Rin parried the blow.

Slightly off balance the neko turned and tried to kick Rin's feet out from under her. She saw the blow coming just in time. Rin slapped the flat of her katana against the youkai's shoulder. The neko was pushed backwards.

The neko youkai yowled her indignation. Finding her feet, she launched herself at Rin. Her speed was amazing. Rin literally fell out of the way just in time to avoid losing her head.

At the same time she did not completely escape harm. There was a deep gash spanning half her collarbone. Rin had to counter-attack; if she didn't then she would lose her life.

The neko's momentum carried her a few steps further than was wise. Taking advantage of the situation, Rin thrust at her opponent's stomach. The youkai whirled around just in time to almost completely avoid the blow. Still, the katana nicked her side.

"Insolent Wench!" She growled as blood blossomed against the white cloth of her kimono.

Rin didn't waste any time responding to the neko's insults. Instead she launched into her next attack. The cut on her collarbone was seeping blood, which was going flying over both Rin and her opponent. She had to finish the battle before she lost too much blood.

Rin slashed upward at the youkai's face, but she met with the other's katana. Spinning off to the side Rin did something that ultimately won her the battle. Switching hands with her katana, Rin drove her blade deep into the youkai's already bleeding cut.

When she had first displayed her skill she had almost even bested Sesshoumaru. He had not been expecting her to change sword hands in the middle of the fight. It was the only time she ever gave him a bruise with her wooden sword. She has simply thought it natural to be ambidextrous. When she discovered it was not, she used her advantage mercilessly.

The female neko let out an inhuman screech. Rin nearly dropped her katana to cover her ears. Her knees almost buckled as the neko pulled off her blade and retreated like lightning into the forest. She watched the youkai leave with indifference.

Glancing over, she noticed that Yukio was finished with his fight as well. The male neko youkai lay unconscious at his feet. Rin let out a sigh, but then realized that Yukio had his katana poised to strike above the knocked out youkai.

Rin took three stumbling steps towards Yukio. She reached up and firmly grasped Yukio's sword arm with both hands. "Yukio don't, he's unconscious." She intoned firmly.

"This filth deserves everything he gets," Yukio spat on the neko youkai.

"He is _unconscious_! You will be nothing more than the monster the neko accuse you of being if you kill the youkai now." She explained urgently. Yukio's face became a still as stone. The sight was eerily like Sesshoumaru's causing a sharp pain to course through Rin's heart.

"I will not kill the Cur." He growled, kicking the neko youkai's ribs before he turned around.

Rin sighed with relief, putting her hand to her throat. As she did this she immediately pulled her hand away. It was crimson and sticky with fresh blood. Shuddering with pain, Rin ripped several strips off the bottom of the kimono Setsuki had given her. Yukio stood impassively beside her; he was unharmed.

When she had finished she turned to find Ahun. They were over near the wall of the cliff. With out any delay she mounted and followed Yukio's lead. They walked faster than before. In fact, they were almost running.

It appeared neither one of them wanted to spend anymore time within the Neko lands. Where earlier Yukio had been nonchalant, now he was urgent. Rin grimaced happy that finally someone was moving in haste.

Within the hour the temperature began to rise, making the bandage on Rin's neck prickle and itch. The scenery slowly turned from a bright green, to faded yellow, to a withered brown. The trees became small and wizened, but no less dense.

Finally, a grove of fiery red bushes came into view. Like their name implied, the Fire Weed did not look like any beautiful flower or bush, but instead like a weed. Rin could feel the heat radiating from the scrub bushes.

Rin jumped off Ahun's back and looked sharply at Yukio. "Will the plant burn us if we try to take its seeds?"

He looked thoughtful, "Yes, that is what is said to happen. I have hear that the neko youkai have special gloves they use to pick the seeds."

Rin frowned in irritation. "That does not help _us _in any way, now does it?"

"My job was only to guide you here. Your job is to get the seeds." Yukio stated calmly.

Rin let air hiss through her teeth. _As much as I hate to say, he is right. It is my task to collect all three items._

"What is wrong Girl? You can't retrieve our renowned seeds? That truly is a pity." Rin whirled around, recognizing the feline's voice for earlier. The white neko youkai had neatly bandaged the hole in her side. Nevertheless, gouts of blood soaked through the wrappings.

Rin smiled grimly, "It seems Neko that you are more inured than you would care to admit. Why are you here? Surely you do not expect to fight me again?"

The neko hissed angrily. "I am here as the ambassador of my people. I have been told to inform you that we will not make any move against you for the remainder of your journey."

Rin laughed, "Your ambassadors here attack the people they negotiate with?" The female youkai remained aloof, but Yukio hid a smile.

After a moment of silence Rin inclined her head towards the youkai. "I will not thank you for you hospitality because you have not been hospitable. However, I will thank you for this temporary truce."

"I am glad that you realize it only temporary," and with that she was gone as suddenly as she had appeared.

_Great, now all we have left is to figure out how to extract the seeds without being burned to cinders. _Rin thought despondently.

* * *

Once again, I'm really sorry this chapter has taken so long to put up. I have some time to write now, so hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon. 


	12. Return Home

Like I said, I have more time on my hands now. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Return Home**

"What good is being charged with getting this bush's seeds if you get burned doing it?" Rin glared at the Fire Weed insolently.

For several minutes Yukio had just stood there, not responding to her. Finally, Rin had had enough of the silent treatment. "You know what, forget the gloves. Who cares if I get burned? I'm going to get those seeds."

As she started off in the direction of the bush Yukio's voice rang out like a whip-crack. "Rin, wait. Tell Ahun to come to me."

Rin sighed, but gestured for them to move towards Yukio. _What good is Ahun going to do?_

She looked over; Yukio was muttering something the youkai. Both heads nodded and they started off towards the Fire Weed. Rin didn't say anything, but instead looked on completely hypnotized.

Ahuneasily stepped up next to the plant. They seemed to take no heed of the heat. Without a second thought both heads reached down and picked some of the fruit. Holding it gently in their mouths they retreated back towards their companions.

Rin ran up to Ahun and hugged them around their necks. "Thank you!" She cried happily.

Ripping yet another strip off her kimono, Rin put it down on the ground. Ahun dropped their prizes onto the cloth. Rin wrapped the fruit up carefully, not sure if they were still hot. When she was done she shoved the bundle into the pouch Kaede had given her.

Once she was finished she turned to Yukio. "Thank you too," she smiled grudgingly.

"I suppose it was better than you being burnt." Yukio replied with a slight smirk.

Rin looked down at her feet feeling slight sheepish. She knew she was stupid for trying to take the fruit without gloves.

"There's an exit from this valley a quarter of a mile west of here. It is faster this way." Yukio pointed in the direction of the gap in the cliffs.

"How long will it take for me to get to Lord Sesshoumaru's estates?" Rin asked anxiously.

"Two days," Yukio answered firmly.

_Two days! I will barely make it in time! I had hoped to have one extra day. _Rin gasped inwardly.

Without out a second thought she leapt onto Ahun. "Bye Yukio! Thanks again, I _have _to leave now."

Sesshoumaru's cousin nodded. "Good bye Rin. Save my cousin's life."

Rin waved one more time and then told Ahun to go. The youkai took off, as if sensing her urgency. She had slightly more than two days left, and it would take about two days to get to the estate.

_I have to arrive in time! There's simply no other option._

Though they had to be tired, Rin had never felt Ahun move so fast. She thanked them, but then turned her attention to her ingredients for the potion. Taking out the bundle with the Fire Weed fruit in it, she noticed it was no longer warm. Carefully she unwrapped it, clinging to Ahun with her legs.

The fruit was orange, and an oblong shape. There seemed to be nothing remarkable about it. Taking one of the fruits she took an experimental bite. If Sesshoumaru was supposed eat the seeds, she might as well test the fruit. It did not scorch her like she expected, instead it practically melted in her mouth. She waited a few minutes, but nothing happened.

_No wonder neko youkai treasure this fruit so much. It is delicious, but most of that's probably because I've barely eaten in the past two weeks. _Rin laughed at herself.

She finished the fruit, making sure to save the seeds. After that she ate two more of the Fire Weed fruits. She saved three more of the fruits for later. The seeds she wrapped back up tightly and put in the satchel.

Rin felt warmed and rejuvenated for the rest of the day. The fruit had worked wonders on her, and if it could do that for her, she could only imagine what it would do for Sesshoumaru.

It did not take long for night to fall. Feeling secure, Rin dozed off while Ahun continued to make a blistering pace. Unsurprisingly, she dreamed of walking in the gardens with Sesshoumaru.

In her dream Sesshoumaru was his normal self again. His long hair flowed in the slight breeze. His face was unexpressive, but his eyes glowed. Rin watched his movements carefully, looking for any sign of sickness. There were none.

Together they walked under the cheery trees. Rin practically skipped with happiness. Everything was just like before. They didn't speak, but simply walked along companionably. Rin heard quietly splashing water. She looked over at a slowly moving stream.

Suddenly, Rin was pulled out of her dream by the sound of real water. Ahun had stopped at a stream; they were sipping noisily out of it. Slightly irritated, Rin slipped off their back and dipped her water flask into the stream. Then she took a long swallow; it was refreshing. Nevertheless, Rin remained agitated. The memory of the dream only served to heighten Rin's anxiety about Sesshoumaru. She barely waited until Ahun was done until she hopped on their back again.

For the remainder of the day and a half journey Rin remained grim. The thought of Sesshoumaru's condition remained constantly at the back of Rin's mind. She ate the rest of the fruit, but only to get the seeds out of them.

When the gate to the estate finally came into view Rin nearly jumped off Ahun It was three hours before sunset. Rin had until morning to brew and administer the cure to Sesshoumaru. _All I can do is hope that the medicine will work in time!_

When Ahun finally came to a stop Rin dismounted Ahun, unlocked, and threw open the gate. As much as she wanted to, Rin did not head to Sesshoumaru's suite first. Instead she started to run towards the kitchen so she could fix the potion.

When she got into the kitchen she dumped out all the ingredients on a table. Kaede's note drifted to the tabletop. Rin picked up the crumbling piece of paper. It read:

_Ingredients:_

_ 3 stalks of Brush Weed _

_8 roots from the Leyley _

_7 bunches of Holly Moss_

_5 blossoms from theNikko Tree_

_2 stalks from the Ike Reed_

_18 seeds from the Fire Weed._

_Instructions:_

_ Grind the Brush Weed, Ike Reed, Fire Weed, and Holly Moss into powder_

_ Put in bowl half filled with water_

_Cut up and mix in Nikko and Leyley _

…

At the bottom of the note Kaede's words became too blurred to read. Apparently when she had gone for a forced swim in the marsh the writing had faded because of the water. All Rin could do was pray that whatever the words had said was unimportant.

Hastily, Rin put together the potion. When she was done it looked as unappetizing as a clod of dirt soaked in pond scum. It was green with a chunky texture. _I'm glad I don't have to eat it_. Rin thought guiltily.

As soon as she was done Rin hurried towards Sesshoumaru's room. She reached the door and took a deep breath.

_Please let him be okay, _Rin prayed as she turned the door handle.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Please review! I love the ones I get.

Don't worry, I'll update soon. What I have in store for the next chapter will be too fun not too. In the next chapter, Sesshoumaru will be _completly _delirious.


	13. Feverish Confession

I'm sorry I didn't say so before, but this will be my last chapter (although I will have an epilogue).

Like I said before, Sesshoumaru will not only be delirious this chapter, but also under the influence of a powerful medicine. Just remember, he's not exactly himself. :D This chapter was a lot of fun to write so I really hope you enjoy it! Please review!

**

* * *

**

**Feverish Confession**

As Rin walked into the room her nose was assaulted with the scent of sickness. The dim lighting only served to further heighten her sense of gloom. It seemed that the whole room was covered with a film of dreariness.

Waiting a second for her eyes to adjust, Rin surveyed her surroundings. Few things had changed. Although Jaken no longer sat by the bed, his chair sat by Sesshoumaru's bed. The furniture was still in their places. The drapes were still drawn closed. Nevertheless, Sesshoumaru's presence seemed to have seeped out of the space.

No longer in a hurry, Rin walked slowly towards the bed. She knew Sesshoumaru laid in it, but almost could not bring herself to look. The pain of going to see Sesshoumaru in a weakened, fever-stricken state nearly caused her legs to buckle. Bleakly Rin set her jaw and gradually tilted her head downward.

What she saw still almost caused Rin to faint dead away. Sesshoumaru's skin was the ashy gray of clay from the earth. His skin hung loosely on him like too large of clothing. Bones that never should have been seen through the skin showed. His lips flapped slackly over yellowed teeth and his eyes moved listlessly beneath their lids. Manicured claws had seemed to grow at an unnatural rate and were twisted at odd angles. Even his hair had seemed to die; it hung lankly like a shroud draped across his near-corpse.

_What has happened? _Rin thought, true horror showing on her face.

The only sign of life Sesshoumaru showed her beads of sweat that covered his face and his perpetual shallow, rapid breathes. Rin reached down gently to wipe away the sweat. When her hand made contact with his molten skin, his eyes flew open. Rin leapt backwards, almost dropping the precious bowl of medicine she cradled in her arms. Looking into Sesshoumaru's eye she saw true madness.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm here." Her voice sounded shaky even to herself.

Sesshoumaru's mouth parted slightly, and a ragged, rasping sound issued from it. Tears tugged at Rin's eyes. _He can no longer even speak!_

Instead of sitting in the nearby chair, Rin sat down at the edge of the bed, tenderly cradling Sesshoumaru's head. He could not even feebly resist Rin's touch. Gently parting his lips, she poured a bit of the medicine down his throat. Sesshoumaru sputtered as the medicine poured too quickly.

Cursing herself for being so careless, Rin tipped the bowl again. This time the medicine trickled slowly from the bowl down Sesshoumaru's throat. When he began to cough Rin would wait a few moments until he stopped. Then she would resume.

When she was finally done with the long process she began to talk soothingly. She started with the beginning of the journey. She even included Inuyasha's part in the story, presuming Sesshoumaru would be too tired to care. She talked of Jomei and her adventures on Mt. Hakurei. Then she mentioned how kind Setsuki had been; and how dangerous, but playful the water sprites were. She finished with meeting Sesshoumaru's cousin, Yukio.

"You know Sesshoumaru, Yukio is almost nothing like you. He seemed jealous of you too." Rin mused aloud.

Surprisingly, she received a response. "My cousin has always been jealous, first of my father and now of me. In fact Yukio's temper is very much like my half-breed brother's." Sesshoumaru laughed very dryly.

"Sesshoumaru! You're all right!" This time tears did brim over Rin's eyes and her voice felt choked, "I'm so glad you're okay. If you hadn't been…"

Sesshoumaru sat up slowly, but remained within Rin's embrace. "If I hadn't been all right then what Rin?" He asked more gently than she had expected, even if his voice was raspy from his long illness.

Rin hesitated, but decided to speak despite her misgivings. "If you had not been all right then I would have begged Inuyasha to kill me."

Sesshoumaru turned to face her. The corners of his mouth turned upward slightly and he traced her tear dampened face. "Rin, my dear, I am not worthy of your death."

Rin tensed slightly at the endearment she had never thought would leave Sesshoumaru's lips, but then buried herself in his emaciated chest. Instead of pulling away in disgust, Sesshoumaru tightened her arms around her.

_He is so different. Is he still delirious? _Rin wondered faintly.

"I knew you would save me Rin. I never doubted you." He murmured softly into her hair.

"I had to save you Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin replied.

Sesshoumaru nearly recoiled at her words. "You _had_ to save me?" He asked sadly.

"No, Sesshoumaru, no. That's not what I meant. I meant that I would never again be happy if I had let you die." Rin shuddered at the thought of his death and put her head against his chest, closing her eyes.

She felt him breathe a sigh of relief, then he stilled. She could feel his breath tickle against the top of her head. His heart beat next to her ear like a metronome. It did not falter or hesitate, but continued its beat steadily. Eventually Rin opened her eyes and stared into Sesshoumaru's.

They flickered for a moment, but then he spoke with the utmost tenderness. "Rin, I love you. I do not know for how long now, but I live only for you."

Rin's throat tightened again, "I love you too Sesshoumaru."

Rin closed her eyes again briefly, and then opened them. Sesshoumaru's neck was bent and his face was inching closer. His lips fluttered against hers. She met his lips cautiously, but he responded by wrapping his arms tighter around her. Growing bolder, Rin ran her tongue gently across his fangs; Sesshoumaru returned the favor happily.

The kiss deepened until suddenly she felt Sesshoumaru tense. With no warning he pulled away completely, tearing himself away from her embrace. The emotional hurt that ran through her nearly caused her to gag. She looked at Sesshoumaru in tears.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin's voice was cracked.

Not even bothering to look her in the eyes, Sesshoumaru uttered one word, "Leave."

Rin's emotions shattered. Snatching up the medicine bowl, Rin slid off the bed, and stumbled out of the room. It was good that she knew the estate inside and out because tears blurred her vision too bad for her even to see.

Staggering, Rin passed an extremely confused and sleepy Jaken; she shoved the medicine bowl into his arms as she went by. She made her way into the dark gardens, which had always been her sanctuary. Feeling completely numb inside, Rin collapsed in a bed of soft grass.

For a long time Rin simply sat there. Not bothering to think, she barely bothered to breathe. The sun rose, but she hardly noticed. To have her impossible love confessed, requited, and rejected was too much for her.

Finally, Rin detached herself from her feelings and her body. She began to drift. Floating through the estates she saw herself, exhausted and tear-stained. Gliding through the door she passed bustling servants. A visibly shaken Jaken sat in the dinning room, the medicine bowl still on the table next to him. She drifted towards Sesshoumaru's room, hesitated, and entered. Inside she found Sesshoumaru dressed to his waist; his head was buried in his hands.

Rin shook her head; she realized she was dreaming again. She wondered if her dream had been true, but then realized it didn't matter. Events came back to her quickly and her head spun.

Pushing her emotions aside, Rin tried to think logically. _Well, at least I know what the bottom of Kaede's note probably said now. It must have been a warning that the side effect of the medicine is delirium._

Above her, the clear sky and shining sun mocked her desolate mood. Rin carefully got to her feet. Her legs wobbled under her as if she had forgotten to walk. _At least it did not rain during the night_, she thought with false cheerfulness.

Slowly Rin made her way through the gardens towards the house. Determined, Rin vowed to push her emotions and memories to the back of her mind. Perhaps if she buried them under all the meaningless tasks of everyday life, her hurt would go away. In her heart she knew that she would never forget the pain, but she promised to try anyways.

* * *

I know, that was a really depressing last chapter. However, I promise that the epilogue is more hopeful. Despite the sad ending, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, please review. 


	14. Epilogue

Sorry it's taken so long to get this up, but I've had a lot of work to do. Plus, my account wouldn't let me post this for a little while for some reason. Anways,the epilogue ismore hopeful, but if you want to have an even more hopeful story wait around for the sequel to this story! I have a really good idea for it, but like I said, I'm busy, so it might not get started for awhile, sorry.

Anyways, this is going to start of from Sesshoumaru's POV and then switch to a week later from Rin's POV. Inuyasha will be in it, but he won't play a major role in the epilogue. Please enjoy, and review (even if you hate it )

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Sesshoumaru's POV:_

Sesshoumaru sat on his bed in silence. He flexed his hands finding for the first time in fourteen days no pain. Already he seemed to feel better physically, although he knew he had lost too much weight. Nevertheless, he was content to have his old prowess and mental capacity back.

Although he felt better physically and mentally, Sesshoumaru carefully avoided his churning emotions. They tugged at him like a whirlpool, and threatened to pull him into obscurity. He had never been in touch with his emotions, but now he skirted them even more thoroughly than before.

He fully remembered the moments before he had control of his body again. Mentally he had been cursing throughout the entire episode. No matter how he tried to mask it, the look on Rin's face when he had told her to leave had horrified him. He had never seen his companion so upset.

"Damn it," Sesshoumaru swore aloud softly.

Forcing his emotions aside, Sesshoumaru pulled on his clothes. He headed towards the dining hall to get some food.

_------------_

_Rin's POV:_

In the next week, unexpected visitors came to visit the estate. Sesshoumaru and Rin were sitting in the dinning room, eating lunch. Rin could not even bear to meet Sesshoumaru's eye, because every time she did unwanted feelings surged to the surface. They ate completely in silence.

Then, Rin looked up as Jaken came running in. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Yes Jaken?" Sesshoumaru replied with slight annoyance.

"Inuyasha and his friends approach our gates. What shall we do?" The imp asked fretfully.

"Nothing. If they truly want in then they will find a way." He replied despondently.

Rin frowned slightly. It seemed Sesshoumaru was back to his usual self. She liked Kagome and her friends, but she could understand why Sesshoumaru didn't. She had never had any siblings, but she had heard they could be a pain.

As Sesshoumaru had predicted, Inuyasha and the others entered the dining room a few minuets later. Rin could see that Inuyasha was fuming. "What's the big idea Sesshoumaru?" He snapped.

"I knew you would come in anyways _Brother_. The question is though, why have you come? It wouldn't be to fight, because that would truly be a crime in your current form." Sesshoumaru sneered slightly.

"We came to see how you were doing." Kagome volunteered.

"Rin, you did not encourage this visitation did you?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly, turning to her.

"No, of course not Lord Sesshoumaru. In fact, I told them that I didn't want your help." Rin wanted to look at Sesshoumaru's face, but kept her eyes down turned.

"As you can see I am well. Now before leaving my house, hand over the Tetsusaiga. You have no use for it." He demanded.

"The Tetsusaiga was my inheritance, and therefore it is mine to do what I want with. I have given it to my son." Inuyasha laughed.

Just then Rin spotted the small Inuyasha clone standing behind his parents. She could see that he bore the too large Tetsusaiga on his waist. His eyes were very large, and in his hands he held Kirara.

"The boy's blood is so diluted that he will never be able to wield it. Hand over the Fang." Sesshoumaru repeated again, with an echo of anger.

Before his parents or their companions could stop him, Izou darted out from behind Kagome's legs. He braced himself and looked Sesshoumaru straight in the eye. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you cannot even hold my sword. Why do you demand something you cannot use? Do you hate my father so much that you would not let him have an item you cannot even touch?"

The little boy's words touched Rin. He had managed to say the one thing that she had never been able to tell Sesshoumaru. She did not mind fighting in itself, but she wanted what little family she had to stop their quarrel.

"Boy, you presume too much." Sesshoumaru hissed. He began to walk towards Izou, looking more and more imposing with each step.

Rin could see Izou start to shake, but he still did not back down. "Why do you hate humans and mixed bloods so much Lord Sesshoumaru? My grandfather's love for a human did not make him weaker. Besides, you have a human woman as _your_ companion." Izou had obviously heard all about the adventures his parents had gone through.

This stopped Sesshoumaru in his tracks. He cast his eyes towards Rin, and then they rested on Kagome.

After Izou made this last speech Sango reached out and pulled him back. "Come back now Izou. We still want you alive." She whispered.

As Sango did this, Kagome had notched an arrow. "Sesshoumaru, I swear, you will die if you harm my son."

"I will not harm any of you. There is no reason to. Go now." He commanded.

"We should leave Inuyasha." Kagome slung her bow over her shoulder and pulled on her mate's arm.

"So much for _your _idea Kagome," Inuyasha muttered in return.

With quick waves to Rin, the companions started to leave. In the distance she could hear Shippo grumbling, "Why did we have to come all this way anyways? We didn't even talk to Rin."

She could just barely hear Miroku's response, "We have at least assured ourselves that Inuyasha's only brother is alive. That was all we needed to see."

"But why do we care about him?" Shippo whined.

Rin could not hear Miroku's response.

Torn for a split second, Rin looked at her lord and then at Inuyasha and his companions' retreating backs. Knowing Sesshoumaru would be unhappy she ran after Inuyasha.

"Kagome, wait for a second!" Rin called to the miko.

"I didn't get to thank you for helping me save Lord Sesshoumaru. So…thank you." Rin mumbled.

"It was our pleasure. We couldn't let Inuyasha's only family die, could we?" Kagome laughed lightly.

Rin dropped her gaze and then threw her arms around Kagome like a little girl. "Thank you again. Please take care."

""You take care too Rin," Kagome laughed, hugging her back. Then she dropped her voice and said in a knowing way, "Feel better too. I know what the side-effect of Kaede's potion was."

_That explains things, _Rin though dryly.

Rin stepped back and nodded fiercely. Then she turned to Sango and hugged her with slightly less enthusiasm, "I'll see you again Sango. Goodbye."

Sango nodded, returning the embrace, "Goodbye Rin. It was good to see you again."

Hesitantly she shook Inuyasha and Miroku's hands.

"See ya, Lady Rin." Miroku inclined his head slightly.

"Bye," Inuyasha grunted, grudgingly.

Then she stooped to hug Shippo, who laughed appreciatively. Not sure what to do with Izou, Rin patted him on the shoulder. He gave her a small smile in return.

"Goodbye everyone. I'm sure we'll see each other again." Rin waved as her group of semi-friends departed.

------------

For the rest of the day the manor was quiet. Rin spent most of her time in the gardens just thinking. In the past weeks she had been through so much. First her beloved Sesshoumaru's wasting illness. Then her journey that took her to her lord's hated brother and then to his sworn enemies. She had met countless friends like Jomei, Setsuki, and the dog youkai Yukio. Later when Sesshoumaru had been cured, he had his rousing hallucination, and finally this confrontation with Inuyasha and his son.

_I have loved Sesshoumaru from the beginning. At first my love was a child's affection, but it has turned into a woman' love. Yet, it can never be. Izou was right in saying that Sesshoumaru despises humans. Why has he put up with me as long as he has?_

Rin was no longer as sure of herself as she had been. She was still extremely happy that she had revived Sesshoumaru, but what had happened afterward had shaken her to the soul. Kaede should have warned her in person of the side effect of the medicine.

She walked further and further into the gardens until she came across a small pond. She sat down on the bank and trailed her fingers in the water. She looked up as a soft crunching sound came from amongst the trees.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" She called, already knowing it was him. He had let her hear him approach.

"I'm here Rin." His lilting voice came.

"I am sorry for saying goodbye to Inuyasha." She apologized meekly, expecting cold words from Sesshoumaru.

"You will not do that again," Sesshoumaru commanded, though less coldly than Rin had expected.

A small silence passed between them. Rin hear the wind whistle through the trees. Shivering not just from the cold, Rin shook herself. Sesshoumaru walked slowly towards her and settled next to her on the bank. His warmth warmed her and she involuntarily leaned against him. He did not move away.

"I have not seen you since lunch." She mused aloud.

"I have been thinking about what Inuyasha's son said to me."

"Yes," she replied, knowing there was nothing else to say.

"I believe he was correct in everything he said." Sesshoumaru murmured softly, almost to himself.

"For a boy of six he was quite wise." Rin agreed quietly.

"I think I have known since my father died where my hatred of humans stems from. I blamed Inuyasha's mother for my father's death. Then, I thought my father weak for finding companionship with a human. Now I have finally realized that I have done the same thing." He said the words thoughtfully.

Rin smiled, "I am glad for you Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Rin," Sesshoumaru spoke her name quietly.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked.

"Never call me by my title again." He said simply, his voice becoming cold again.

Rin's heart leapt. For so long she had wanted to call Sesshoumaru by only his name. Now he had ordered her to stop using his title. She could finally call him by the name she called him in her thoughts.

"Yes Lor…I mean, yes Sesshoumaru," she bowed her head.

Without another word, Sesshoumaru stood slowly up and paced towards manor. Rin followed. Sesshoumaru's pace was so quick that eve with her long legs she had to run to keep up. However, she was so happy that she didn't even care. Sesshoumaru had been restored to her. Rin knew they would never talk about what had passed between them, but she accepted that with grace for the present.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it! I had a lot of fun writing it. I know that nothing really happened between Sesshoumaru and Rin, but I think it was a fairly hopeful ending. I promise that the sequel will involve the relationship of these two more.

All I'm saying about the sequel to _Rin's Quest_is that this story has a clue as to who the villain is in the next story. It will involve both Inuyasha/Kagome and Sesshoumaru/Rin. This will be the last story I write that is connected to _A Hanyou's Legacy _and _Rin's Quest_.

As I said before, I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
